Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back
Despite their victory over the Galactic Empire with the destruction of the Death Star, the Rebel Alliance was driven out of their base and forced to establish a new base on the remote ice planet Hoth. Darth Vader, having become obsessed with finding Luke Skywalker, now a commanding officer within the Rebellion, has multiple probe droids dispatched throughout the galaxy, one of which lands on Hoth. While patrolling near the base, Luke is attacked and knocked unconscious by an indigenous predator. Back at the base, Han Solo announces his intentions to leave the Rebellion to pay off a debt to Jabba the Hutt, much to Princess Leia's displeasure, but stalls to search for Luke when he doesn't return. Escaping from the creature's lair, Luke nearly succumbs to the cold and has a vision of his late mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi, who instructs him to go to the planet Dagobah to train under Jedi Master Yoda. Han finds Luke and provides shelter before they are rescued the following morning. Meanwhile, the Imperial probe droid locates the Rebel base on Hoth, and Vader orders an attack while the Rebels prepare to evacuate and disperse. The Imperial forces eventually overpower the Rebels and capture the base. Han and Leia escape on the Millennium Falcon, but are unable to enter hyperspace due to technical difficulties and evade pursuit in an asteroid field, where Han and Leia begin to grow closer to each other. Vader turns to several notorious bounty hunters, including Boba Fett, to assist in locating the Falcon. Meanwhile, Luke escapes from Hoth and crash lands on Dagobah, where he meets a wizened little green creature who reveals himself to be Yoda. While undergoing intensive training, Luke has a premonition of Han and Leia in danger and, against Yoda's wishes, leaves to save his friends, promising to return to complete his training. With Imperial forces off their trail, Han and Leia set a course for Cloud City, a mining colony on the planet Bespin run by Han's old friend, Lando Calrissian, unaware that they have been tracked by Boba Fett. Shortly after Han and Leia arrive in Cloud City, Lando turns them over to Vader to be used as bait to trap for Luke, insisting that he was forced to do so to prevent occupation of his city by the Empire. Vader intends to hold Luke in suspended animation via carbon freezing, selecting Han as a test subject for the process. Before Han is frozen in carbonite, he and Leia profess their love for each other. Han's frozen form is given to Boba Fett, who proceeds to present him to Jabba the Hutt. Lando later repents and helps Leia escape, insisting that there is still a chance to save Han. Unfortunately, Boba Fett makes off with his quarry before they get a chance to confront him, forcing them to make an escape on the Millennium Falcon. Meanwhile, Luke arrives in Cloud City and falls right into Vader's trap. He and Vader engage in a lightsaber duel within the carbon-freezing facilities, eventually bringing them to the city’s central air shaft. Gaining an advantage, Vader cuts off Luke's dueling hand along with his lightsaber. With Luke cornered and defenseless, Vader goads Luke to rule the galaxy alongside him, making the horrifying revelation that he is Luke's father. Unwilling to join Vader, Luke casts himself into the air shaft and finds himself hanging on an antennae on the underbelly of the city. He makes a desperate call to Leia, who senses Luke's distress aboard the Millennium Falcon and manages to get him to safety. Its hyperdrive finally functional, the Falcon escapes. Aboard a Rebel medical frigate, Luke is fitted with an artificial hand while Lando sets out on the Falcon to locate Han.